Earth vs Fire vs Water vs Air
Earth vs Fire vs Water vs Air is the nineteenth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the forty-ninth battle overall. CAST Pool as Gaara AccordionChick as Sandman ZombieLicker as Roy Mustang MetalFireVA as Natsu Dragneel Maple as Percy Jackson Emo Owl as Aquaman Dusk as Raimundo Pedrosa MaNCHA as Vaati VinnyO as Aang Lyrics Sandman and Gaara: It's a desert funeral, rhymes flowing like quicksand when these airheads stand up to the masters of the land Don’t try shit-talking, clown, because the elephant in the room Is that you’re going to meet your doom, with or without a full moon So leave on the Ocarina ere Shukaku plays your requiem You’re out of dissing material but elementally we barium You better say your prayers when the Sandman Enters! Because your limbs will get severed worse than your friend, Edward! Roy Mustang and Natsu Dragneel: I've seen better battle Scars in the filth of Ishval I Konoha you love the Sound of your total Crushing fall Squash you like a spider without a family intact It’s a fact, Mustangs are feral when they are attacked! You’re seeing red while you’re powerless, but we keep the mic blazing Cuz you’re getting flamed hotter than the whole House of Hades This demiass is getting Ripped with Fuhrerious dominion Exploding Flame Blade until you Kim-bleed Crimson! Percy Jackson and Aquaman: Sure I live Under the Sea, but you’re the ones washed up Because you’re Blinded by the Truth that you always need your backup! Time to rain on your parade until you’re sunk like Atlantis I’m slaying the dragon to put an E. N. D. to this Etherious! I’m Po-siding with my allies to take you by sword-Storm Until your skills have diMinished more than your original form Wu-ya can’t win on your own, just go betray your team again It’s three spikes and you’re out when faced with my trident! Vaati and Raimundo Pedrosa: Oh Mr. Sandman, you can only win in your dreams dude! And he up and switched sides like a reverse Yashamaru! I’ll bring the Shoku Astro Wind on Uranus, Son of Neptune We’re so fly that you’ll die against the Xiaolin’s monsoon If you try to show me down you’ll Condor’s Crest in peace Aqua’s batshit if he thinks I won’t leave these sea puppies beached No sanctuary for you when you’re facing four word swords Break your cancerous glass with more than just Light force! Natsu: With all your flawed mythology you’re calling me the Fairy Tail? Percy: Percy’s ambrosia flow will make sure that you’re whaled! Sandman: Jack Spicing it up, I know how much you hate defeat Raimundo: Shapeshift into something that maybe won’t leave you beat! Mustang: With a snap of my fingers, I’ll melt you down like the ice caps! Aquaman: Why don’t you murder some more doctors, you Amestrian trash! Gaara: Kazekage coming atcha, try to keep your eye peeled! Vaati: It’s literal when I say it appears your fate’s sealed! Aang: I’m the Avatar! The world’s staunch and true defender! You better listen to the verse of the Last Wordbender The inevitable wind-er, so silence, you savages Else you’ll all be destroyed like a cart full of cabbages Fight me, I’ll Out-O-match-u, Listen when I Ba Sing Say! That 100 years of your war is ending now today! When you’re defeated, I’ll bend all your tears when you cry and remove all your powers just like Fire Lord Ozai! I’m in Avatar State, and now I’m Topher than rocks! And taking down your egos like piles of chi blocks So you fall, like our whole Day of the Black Sun’s plan Blow you up and away, a Sparky Sparky Boom, man! But my predecessors and I both agree on this message Because ending this fight can show you what true success is! To battle on is futile, so put your rage aside and cease Then spread across the world my true teachings of peace! POLL Who Won? Sandman and Gaara Roy Mustang and Natsu Dragneel Percy Jackson and Aquaman Vaati and Raimundo Pedrosa Aang Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Nine